elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Botrir
Botrir is a Nord Barbarian who resides in the Grazelands of Morrowind. Botrir can be found outside of Indoranyon. He will be found in his underwear mourning the loss of his axe, Widowmaker. Quests Widowmaker Botrir is found naked in the Grazelands. He claims that a witch took all his armor and his precious axe. He asks the Nerevarine to help him find and kill her. Conversations Greeting "Hail, stranger! Have you seen a witch nearby? I'll tear out her heart and feed it to a nix hound!" :Widowmaker "My axe. It's been in my family for generations. A powerful axe, and tainted by the touch of that unholy spawn! I'll get it back, and use it to cleave her in two!" : "My axe. It's been in my family for generations. A powerful axe, and tainted by the touch of that unholy spawn! I need it in my hands again!" :witch nearby "Aye, I was escorting this...woman, Iveri Llothri, to Tel Aruhn, and she seemed real friendly. Then for no reason, she turned on me! Put me under some spell, and by the time I realized what was happening, she had taken off with my gold, my armor, and my axe, Widowmaker! Damn her for even laying hands on the axe of my fathers! I'll tear her throat out and wear it as a belt! Come with me, stranger; help me find this devil and end her pitiful existence!" ::"Sorry. You're on your own." "Bah! I'll find her myself then!" ::"I'll help you recover your axe." "Excellent! Let us go, stranger. I think she headed to the northwest, but I can't be sure. Let's find her! I'll tear her head off and spit in the stump!" :::Greeting "I'll get Widowmaker back from that witch!!! I pluck out her eyes and wear them as earrings!!" :::witch nearby "I'm sure she hasn't gotten far. When I find her, I'll tear off her legs and break them over her head!" :::: "The witch is dead! Now, if you'll just give me Widowmaker, stranger, I'd appreciate it. I might be able to teach you a bit about using an axe as well, if you're interested." ::::Widowmaker "Finally, it is out of the hands of that witch. If you'll just give me my axe, friend, I'd be willing to teach you a few things I've learned about the proper way to use one!" :::::"This is truly an axe fit for a warrior. That warrior is me." "That is a mistake, friend. I'll have that axe, and if I have to pry it from your bloody, lifeless hands, so be it!" (attacks) :::::"Here is your axe, Botrir. Wield it wisely." "Ah...it feels good to hold it in my hands again! Truly, this is an axe of legend, and they will sing songs and write tales of my adventures with it. I think I shall begin by killing all the witches I can find. But first, allow me to teach you something of the way of the axe." ::::::Greeting "Ahh...my axe. It will be good to cleave some skulls once again!" ::::::Widowmaker "Finally, it's in the proper hands again!" Appearances * Category:Morrowind: Followers Category:Morrowind: Grazelands Characters